


The Devil's Child

by palefire12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Cipher Twins - Freeform, Dissociation, Gore, Intrusive Thoughts, Mental Instability, Murder, Origin Story, Other, Poor Will, Pre-Canon, Self Harm, Torture, Violence, bill has some issuses, kind of??, mentions of domestic abuse, small mention of attempt at sexual assault, star is the fancy mom demon, there's a dead animal in here, this was supposed to be a short vent fic but that didnt happen, violent impuleses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palefire12/pseuds/palefire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It start when you’re young, the creeping curiosity at the back of your mind, the lingering wonders of what people look like on the inside. </p><p>After the whole deer incident two years ago your parents started taking you to mas every Wednesday and Sunday saying that god will fix you.  </p><p>When you’re sixteen Will tells you that he likes boys. You tell him that the gender binary is arbitrary and it doesn’t matter who he dates as long as they aren’t a dick to him. </p><p>It’s been a year and everything went as planned and nothing bad happened to you or Will in the sense of the law, but other things have happened. </p><p>"Welcome to immortality."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Child

**Author's Note:**

> William is too good for this world and never did anything wrong.  
> Bill... has good intentions most of the time and didn't do much wrong.

       It starts when you’re young, the creeping curiosity at the back of your mind, the lingering wonders of what people look like on the inside. You don’t do anything to quench that curiosity though because you’re only six and your little adhd rattled brain has other more important things to think about like pushing your brother into the pond or eating a pretty colored leaf. You ask Will what he thinks people look like on the inside later after he pulled himself out of murky water and he just shrugged and walked back to the house. Mom makes cheeseburgers for dinner and you think about the fact that you’re eating what used to be a living being with thoughts and feelings, you tell this to Will and he looks at his plate and starts crying. That night before bed your father slaps you across the face for putting thoughts like that into your brother’s head. You go to sleep and dream about peeling your skin off.

 

 

        When you’re eleven you’re walking home from school by yourself because Will was sick today and mom refuses to give you a ride home even though you have a mile between school and your house when you see a dead deer on the side of the road. Something goes off in your head telling you to go look at it, just have a little peek, it’s not like you get so see a deer this close any other day. You go up to it you notice it doesn’t smell too bad which means it was hit sometime today, not that it matters, you probably would have look at it anyway. You examine it carefully, looking at its split gut and obviously shattered ribs, the guts are visible and covered in gooey red, you don’t try to resist the urge to touch it. First you only stick your fingertips in the bloody mess and rub them together, it’s… a nice feeling. You proceed to stick both of your hands and just feel around, the inside is still a little warm, you move your fingers and feel the pliant muscles and organs squish under you. This was kind of fun. You go from the belly of the dear to the head and look at that too, you open its eyelids looking at the glossed over black orbs, and then you open its lax mouth and look inside. There isn’t much to look at in there but you do like the teeth, you think Will would like them too. You promptly stand up and bring your foot down on its jaw as hard as you can and hear a satisfying crunch. A little giggle escapes you before you bend back down and pull out some of its molars. When you get home you’re covered in blood and proud of yourself but when you walk in the door you mother screams and your father calls you “the devil’s child”. You go to bed with an empty stomach, a black eye, and deer teeth under your pillow.

 

 

        After the whole deer incident two years ago your parents started taking you to mas every Wednesday and Sunday saying that god will fix you. Today it’s a Sunday and the pastor is talking about the sins of violence and murder and treating others as we want to be treated. Will is sitting next to you listening tentatively, but you’re bouncing your knee letting your mind wander, the pastor had mentioned something about not wanting to cause yourself pain only a few moments ago and of course your head went in several different directions all at once considering all the words individually giving them their own branch and before you know it you’re lost in your head again thinking about pulling one of your eyes out or taking off your fingernails. You’re brought back to reality when you hear a shriek from someone in the neighboring pew and you look over to see what she was screaming about but the vision in your right eye is tinted red and you look down to your hands and one of them is covered in warm sticky blood and for some reason it’s funny. It’s really, really funny and a laugh bubbles up in your throat and it progressively getting louder and louder and then things start to blur. You wake up in the hospital with five stitches to your lower eyelid and a scratched cornea. The doctor tells your parents you have to be supervised at all times for the next month.

 

 

         When you’re sixteen Will tells you that he likes boys. You tell him that the gender binary is arbitrary and it doesn’t matter who he dates as long as they aren’t a dick to him. As it turns out, dearest little brother William does not listen to you and finds the worst human being to walk this earth to date. His name is Roderick and at first he doesn’t seem too bad, he goes to your high school, good grades, nice family, cute sister, on the lacrosse team. But as it turns out behind closed doors he’s a nasty festering wound on the face of humanity. If you’re bad then this guys is evil. Will comes home after a “tutoring session” with Roderick with a busted lip and thick tears rolling down is pink cheeks. You take care of him and tell him you’re sorry and he asks why but you don’t answer because it’s for something you haven’t done yet. It takes you a few days but you come up with the perfect murder. You convince Will to stay home the day you plan to kill Rick. Being his identical twin you look exactly like William, the only thing that lets people know who’s who is by what clothes you wear. So today you wear his clothes, some bullshit argyle sweater vest and baby blue button up with jeans. You take his school things instead of yours and leave but not before grabbing some duct tape. You continue the day as will would, pretending to be him and it certainly is odd, it makes you question your existence and reality and for a little while you think you don’t exist but it passes and you repeat the plan over in your head. Roderick agrees to go for a walk with you in the woods after school, he asks you how long you’ll be walking in and you shrug. You’ve been walking for roughly forty minutes when he slams you into a tree with unnecessary force and for a moment you’re left dazed, vision spotty and a dull throb in your head. When you gather yourself up again you find one hand roughly shoving itself up your shirt and the other holding your throat, not choking but holding you there with Ill intentions. You think that normal people, that your brother would be revolted by this, would cry or scream or vomit but you feel like doing none of that. Instead you just take in a deep breath before maneuvering your knee between his legs and lifting it with as much force as you can muster. After that you manage to knock him out and drag him to an old, empty, worn down cottage that you had previously put tools and plastic sheets and bags in as preparation for this moment. Once you have everything set up and covered you manage to undress him and maneuver his body onto a table tie him down and start. First you start with his fingers, cutting them off one by one. He wakes up on number seven. In the corner of your mind you feel like you’re being watched but you know you aren’t, you blacked out all the windows and locked all the doors. He’s trying to scream but you gagged him earlier so all his noises are muffled and you laugh when he chokes. You take your time taking him apart, piece by piece, and every time you chop something off he gags on his own vomit and it pleases you to watch him bleed. You make an incision from his collar bones to his hips and plunge your gloved hand into his abdomen and touch each of his organs individually, tugging at his intestines and squeezing his liver. Sadly he can’t stay awake or alive for that matter, to watch you take his heart out of his chest. You hummed an idle tune as you cleaned up and evenly distributed his body parts into bags along with the now bloodied plastic sheets and tools. Now all you have to do is get it to the incinerator at the garbage dump and you’re good to go.

 

 

        It’s been a year and everything went as planned and nothing bad happened to you or Will in the sense of the law, but other things have happened. Your parents have progressively gotten more bible blind and aggressive. You take most of the beatings, defending Will or taking the blame for as much as you can. But today is something completely different. Somehow your father had found out that William is gay and he comes home raging, screaming for your brother as soon as the front door opens. Will looks scared and you immediately set into action throwing on his clothes and throwing some of your stuff at him to put on. You quickly slip out of your shared bedroom and make your way to the living room where you father is fuming. He’s throwing punches and yelling and you take it. You stand there and think about the fact that if you hadn’t taken your twins place he’d probably be on the ground by now bloodied and beaten to a pulp. But you’re different, you’re stronger. You absently notice the iron taste of blood in your mouth and then you feel something sharp in your gut. You look at him and then you look down and there’s a kitchen knife resting soundly right above your navel. The look of shy frightfulness you’d put on to seem more like William faded and a laugh rumbles through your pained chest. Your father looks at you and in a moment of realization takes the knife out of you and gives a look of utter horror and disgust. You just laugh louder. Will comes running out of the hallway and you see your father’s pistol in his shaking hands. He sees the knife and the blood and dad brings the gun up behind your fathers head and pulls the trigger. He falls to the floor and you watch his body go limp, just keep laughing. Will says he needs to get you to the hospital and then ye tells you to stop, but you don’t know what you’re supposed to be stopping because you haven’t done anything yet. He comes up to you and pulls your fingers out of the stab wound and oh. Maybe you were doing something. Your vision is blackening around the edges and your brother is crying whispering to himself about how would do anything, give anything to fix this. Just then everything goes greyscale, the air feels like heated static and a figure of a woman appears. She asks if Will was being truthful and then extends her hand, offering a deal and in exchange she gets to see through his and your eyes. He takes it and as soon as he touches her their hands burst into flames along with his left eye and you’re right. Then everything erupts into cyan and you’re floating above your burning body, Will and the woman also in midair. She places her black gloved hands on you and your brother’s shoulders and everything vanishes leaving you in a vast white nothing.

 

  
“Welcome to immortality, I’m Star and this is the mindscape.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a vent fic  
> i was having really bad violent intrusive thoughts last night and shat this out


End file.
